


Love Is The Only Antidote

by louandhaz7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama Teacher Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz7/pseuds/louandhaz7
Summary: Edward’s drama performance is coming up. His big brother, the world famous actor Harry Styles, decides to take some time off his work and instruct the school play. Harry feels guilty about their relationship – they used to talk about everything despite their age gap, but now because of his demanding job, they slowly drift off, so he decides to fix it by doing this. However, Edward is really anxious about it. He knows his drama teacher, Mr. Tomlinson, is exactly his brother’s type, but he is the one who has been waiting for a whole damn year to graduate and court this Omega!
Relationships: Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Styles, the world famous actor, is known as the hottest Alpha on earth. Right now, the movie star is standing outside the gate of a school, waiting for his younger brother’s drama teacher to pick him up.

He tries to call Edward one last time, luckily, he picks up. “Mr. Tomlinson is on his way, bye.” He hangs up abruptly. Harry sighs, he really needs to spend more time with his brother, he hopes things will change after this whole drama thing.

“Mr. Styles! I’m really sorry about being late. The teenagers were setting the theatre on fire so I lost the track of time while organizing the rehearsal. I’m really really sorry.” Mr. Tomlinson rushes out. Harry’s taken aback by this Omega in front of him. His soft features and his nervous behavior make him a typical Omega. But somehow, he’s kind of different.

“Please, just call me Harry. And there’s no worries. I’m well aware that teenagers can be disastrous based on my experiences with Edward. I hope we can get along well and work together this month.”

“Of course, Mr. – I mean, Harry. Let’s go to the school theatre on and find out what they do when I’m gone.” He chuckles, still apparently nervous but much better than before.

“Oh. My. God.” Gasps can be heard throughout the theatre. Louis kind of “forgets” to tell his students that the big star Harry Styles is gonna instruct them for a month.

“Be quiet please. Because of Edward’s help, we are now having the honor to have Mr. Harry Styles here to instruct us! For a whole month!” Louis’ raspy voice echoes in the room.

“I didn’t invite him here.” Edward grumbles, not liking the fact that Louis’ standing with Harry in front of everyone but he only gets to stand with a group of starstrucked teenagers.

“Edward!” Louis scolds. Despite being an Omega, he can be hard and harsh when he wants to be. Edward snaps his mouth shut. He doesn’t want to make his Omega upset.

“Now, please give Mr. Styles a warm welcome!” The students applaud, eyes shining as they look at Harry. “Ok, get back to work, shoo!”

The students go back doing what they left off, except Edward who immediately walks over to where Harry and Louis stand. “Brother,” Edward nod to Harry curtly, “if you don’t mind, I have something to discuss with my teacher.”

“You don’t even give me a proper welcome?” Harry’s eyebrows knit together. Louis senses their cold interaction and decides interfere. “Edward, be kind to your brother. I have some other things to do right now so can you show your brother around the theatre? I think the problem we are going to discuss can wait.”

“OK.” Edward bows his head obediently. He tilts his head towards the stage and motions his brother to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know, I’ve never seen you listening to others’ order, so why is this Mr. Tomlinson so special?” They are now back stage, away from all the students. Harry’s mind can’t help to wonder back to how his brother reacted to this teacher. He has only seen Edward obey the words of their mother, so he’s amazed by the effect Louis has on his brother. This teacher must be someone really special to him.

“He’s mine, don’t you dare to think about taking him away from me.” Edward hisses.

“Really? I didn’t see a bond mark on his neck or smell you on him, you-”

“But he’s mine! If it’s not my stupid age I would have already bonded him by now!” Edward argues, though Louis doesn’t even know how he feels towards him, Edward has already been treating him as his own Omega. Thinking of this, he rolls his eyes at how oblivious Louis has been for a whole year.

Harry put his hands up in surrender. “I’ll leave him alone then, but I can’t promise you that I won’t be attracted to him, I have only known him for half an hour but his smell is really doing something to me.”

“God, I fucking saw it coming! I know that he’s your type! Stop making promises you can’t keep, my dearest brother!”

“You can’t blame me for seeing his beauty and wanting him for it! Anyone seeing this beautiful will fall for him!”

“That’s quite true…”

“Besides, why can’t we share him? You do know that it is quite common for an Omega to have more than one Alpha, right?”

“Why would I want to mate with you?” Edward huffs. “Enjoy the rest of your tour by yourself, I’m going back to Louis.”

“I have to say, Mr. Tomlinson, that this musical is brilliant.” Harry gasps after watching their version of Sweeney Todd. “It still needs some practice and polish but you’ve certainly done a really good job so far.”

“Thank you, Mr. Styles.” Louis blushes. You can’t blame him for being starstrucked, this is the famous Harry Styles in front of him! And he fucking compliments him!

“Okay kids, good job! It’s four thirty now and I believe all of you has other things to do instead of stucking here with an old man like me. You are all free to go now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Please let me know your thoughts ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Just want to let you know that I've never been to London so I don't know anything about the restaurant

The students storm out of the hall quickly, leaving Louis, Harry and Edward behind in the empty theatre. “Edward, don’t forget to practice your line, your Todd is the soul of the whole play. I believe you two have a lot to catch up so I’ll leave you alone.” Louis wiggles his brows and turns to pick up his things. “Actually, Mr. Tomlinson, I was thinking that maybe we could grab a meal together. Edward, do you want to tag along?” Harry asks with a smirk on his face.

Fuck you, Edward mouths. “Of course, brother.” Edward grits through his teeth.

“Oh,” Louis flushes red, “I’d love to, Mr. Styles. That’s very kind of you. Just wait a second, let me grab my bag and I’ll meet you in the parking lot.”

“That’s alright, we’ll wait here for you, Louis.” Harry winks, causing Louis’ face to burn up.

After Louis walks out of the door, Edward slams Harry against a wall and sneers, “you fucking do that on purpose, you fucking asshole! You don’t even want him don’t you? You just enjoy taking things from me and making me miserable!”

“Get off, Edward,” Harry warns dangerously, “I’m doing this because I truly want him and I want him to be OUR mate! Don’t you understand? We are both attracted to him and we both know that he’s the most beautiful creature that we have ever laid eyes on! So do me a favor and stop acting like a child, I’m trying to court our mate here.”

“Court MY mate! You fucking know that I don’t want to mate with you!” Edward yells.

“You are well aware that courting him alone will lead to nowhere but a dead end. You are too young for him and you two need someone to balance you, which is me.” Harry says calmly.

Edward is speechless. He knows that as the student of Louis, his chance is very low, even if he graduates he would probably still look at him the same. And the age gap. They sure need someone like Harry to balance them.

“Fine.” His grip loosens. “But promise me you’ll wait for me to graduate to mate with him. We have to mate together.”

“Okay, let’s go! Em.... Did I interrupt something? It seems like you two brothers are having an important conversation....” Louis’ hesitate face shows at the doorway.

“No! Not at all! We are just talking about where to eat, right Haz?” Edward rushes out, hoping Louis won’t be suspicious.

“Oh, any fast-food restaurant will do. I’m not picky.”  
“Well,” Harry smiles warmly, “I’ve already made a reservation at the Gordon Ramsay Restaurant, it’s too late to cancel now. In fact, if we don’t leave now we would be late.”


	4. Chapter 4

“This is... really fancy, Mr. Styles.” Louis looks down at his plain polo shirt and tight black jeans, suddenly feels underdressed and extremely self-concious. Edward notices his teacher’s small gesture and purposefully walking ahead of him, showing him that he’s not the only one who isn’t wearing formal clothing. He feels Louis let out a breath behind him.

A waiter leads them to their table and Louis sits opposite to the Alpha brothers. Louis lets out a small gasp as he looks at the menu, “it’s not just ‘grabbing a meal’, Mr. Styles. This is too expensive, I can’t –” “Please, this is my way to express my thankfulness to you for looking after Edward and teach him to be such a good actor. Please accept my kindness.”

“And you are a really good teacher, Mr. Tomlinson. I'm so glad that I met you." Edward expresses, looking at Louis directly in the eyes. And Louis blushes for the third time, he's flattered by them, and he can't deny the fact that they are both exceedingly handsome. He is sick to his stomach because he is attracted to his student. He smiles weakly towards them and gets worried eyes in return.

"Mr. Styles!" A waiter rushes to their table as they are waiting for Harry's card to be returned, "there's paparazzi outside the restaurant!"

"Shit," Harry curses, "we have to leave now or there will be more of them." He storms out to the front door with a sorry-looking Edward and the sheepish Louis trail behind him. He stops abruptly before going outside and take Louis' hand into his own one, lacing their fingers together and feeling the electricity run through both of them. "Don't let go no matter what happens. I'll be in front of you and Edward will stay behind you closely.If you scared blind, but the flash, just clench my hand to let me know." Louis nods stiffly.

"Alright, let's do this." Harry pushes the door open and Louis is immediately blinded by the flash. He stumbles over nothing and knocks into Harry's back. He feels him turns around and then a pair of strong arms hold him tightly, stuffs his face into Harry's chest with force. "I've got you." Harry murmurs with his chin rests on Louis' head.

"Harry! Who's this Omega?"

"Are you two going to mate?"

"How long have you been together?"

"He must be a special one for you to meet your brother!"

Edward growls at the paps, both for their brutal behaviors and questions. The brothers manage to get Louis back to their SUV, but only to find him shaking slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating😭 College Entrance Examination is killing me😭

"He must be overwhelmed," Edward whispers. "There's a blanket on the backseat, cover him with it, and cuddle with him, make him feel safe. Harry instructs from the driver's seat. 

Edward lifts Louis up on his lap, lies him against his broad chest. He lifts the Omega's chin and purrs softly, "babe, open your eyes for me." Louis obeys. His eyes are deep dark, drain with dullness. 

"Fuck, he's dropping." Edward curses.

"We are five minutes from my house. You try to scent him and calm him down, we'll build a nest for him as soon as we get home."

Edward buries his nose into Louis' scent gland and spreads his hormone all over him. Louis whimpers, eyes flutter close and he nuzzles further into Edward's chest.

His face is peaceful. Edward doesn't know if he is asleep, but it is clear to see that he's not panicking anymore. His long eyelashes, His peach pink lips, and his sharp cheekbones, everything about Louis is so alluring. The lashes flutter, eyes open, revealing a pair of soft blue eyes. Then he realizes that he's lying on top of his student. Fuck.

"What happened?" He puts his hands on Edward's chest to push him up, but wincing in protest of his muscle. He collapsed on top of him, head nuzzles in Edward's neck. You knew it worked because of the pipes and everything happened. "You nearly dropped, because of the paps and everything happened. Get some rest, Mr Tomlinson. I believe you need it."

A puff of air tickles his skin, Edward looks down, only to find a sleeping Louis who rests his head on his chest. 

"He is asleep," Edward whispers to his brother. 

"Good, we're almost home now, you can carry him upstairs to my bedroom after I pull up. I'll fetch some of my clothes and duvets for him. You can also take off your clothes if you want."

Edward doesn't wait a second to scoop to Louis up and go upstairs with an armful of him. He races towards the bedroom, and puts Louis down gently on the king size bed. Louis hums, but doesn't bother opening his eyes. Edward smiles at the sight of the lazy Omega, soon he'll become his to look after. 

Footsteps echo in the quiet house. Then the door way reviews a clumsy Harry, who is stumbling because of the long sheets. "Shh! You're gonna wake him up!" Edward whisper-shouts.

Harry nods, silently setting the sheets and clothes on the floor, they pick up some soft pillows and Egyptian sheets and arrange them into a nice, huge nest. Henry carries Louis in bridal style, places him on the soft fabric. The brothers lay down as well, sandwich Louis between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis wakes up with a mouth full of curls. Surprisingly, the famous actor is the one who lays his head on his chest. He can't help but to stare at the God-like Alpha. He's just like a God walking straight out of Greek myth.

"You know it's rude to stare at others, Mr. Tomlinson." Edward's amused voice comes from his back, startle him slightly.

"It's not nice to stare at me, neither." Louis mumbles.

"But you are too bea-" "Edward, I’m your teacher.”

“Not after I graduate, which is only one month away.”

“Fine, you can do whatever you want, but don’t expect me to be responsive.” Louis huffs.

“Yeah, Edward, leave my Omega alone.” Harry cuts in, interrupts the arguing pair.

Louis buries his face into his palms, “don’t joke about something like that, Mr. Styles. You are way out of my league. I won’t even dream to date you.”

“Then I’ll have to surprise you by asking you out. Will you give me the chance to court you?”

Edward is strangely quiet. He knows this will come eventually, but he still can’t help the flames rising in his chest. He takes in more of Louis’ scent, buries his head into his teacher’s neck, trying to calm himself down.

“I…… are you for real?” Louis stutters, unable to believe his ears, “I mean, you can literally have everyone in the whole world. There are so many Omega celebrities out there for you to pick, why me? I’m just a nobody.”

“Don’t say that,” Harry protests, “you are the one who instructs a whole school play, you are the admirable teacher in all of your students’ heart. How can you be a nobody to achieve all of these?”

Louis lowers his head. Well, he has a point here. The most important ones for him in the whole world is his students and his family. So, for him, they are the ones whose opinion matters. “But is it going to be like this? Paps, cameras, and flashes?”

Guilt floats on Harry’s face. “I’m really sorry that you have to go through all of this bullshit. I promise I’ll protect your privacy at all cost.”

“Okay.” Louis simply nods.

“Is that a yes? Or should I work harder to capture your heart?”

“Yes, I’ll date you, Alpha Harry Styles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! I'm back! Because of the virus we have to have online classes again,which means it becomes easy for me to write on my laptop! Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me! Why can’t I go to the date with you and Louis?” Edward shouts, his angry voice echoes in the empty penthouse. Louis has long gone after promising a date with the older Alpha.

“You ARE his student! If the press find out about this then both his job and his reputation are fucked! There’s only one month left. You’ve waited for a whole fucking years, why can’t you wait for a little bit more?” Harry reasons.

“Why can’t you understand? I AM FUCKING INSECURE! OK? Before you came along, there’s no need to rush my courting plan, but now there’s you. What if you take all the places in heart? What if I don’t even have a chance to tell him how I feel?” A single tear slips down his cheek.

Harry’s hard face softens. He hasn’t thought about how his brother would feel about him courting his Omega. “I won’t do anything sexual with him, I promise, so that you will not feel left out. I’m really sorry about this shitty situation.”

“You’d better.” Edward huffs, sheds away his tears with the back of his hand.

Famous Actor Harry Styles Exited A Fancy Restaurant Hand In Hand With A Nameless Omega  
\- The Sun

Louis’ phone is blowing up. Everyone’s asking how he knew Harry and when did they even have a relationship which is so serious that he even met his brother. But the truth is that he doesn’t even have his number!

His neighbors have come as well. He hasn’t even seen some of them before. They either try to make friends with him, or want to know something about Harry, so Louis shuts his door in front of all of their faces.

But things quickly get out of hands. Some of his neighbors must leak his address to the press because there are now a bunch of paparazzi and reporters in front of his porch.

“Zayn, hey, I was wondering if I could stay at yours tonight. Well, you know, my place’s kind of surrounded by the press.” Louis dials his best friend’s number.

“Of course, Lou. But you’d better explain why you are all over papers with Harry Styles as soon as you get here.” Zayn’s tone’s deadly serious.

“Ok, see you in twenty minutes.”


	8. Chapter 8

Louis was wrong. He was so fucking wrong. He should have known that he couldn’t even drive his car out of his drive way. The flashlights are blinding him. He feels like drowning, all of these things and emotions suddenly crash down on him, suffocating him. The intense of it makes him feel like dropping for the second time in 24 hours. He stops the car with his last consciousness and drop into his Omega space.  


Zayn realizes something is wrong. He hasn’t heard from Louis for the past two hours. He had previously thought that maybe he changes his mind, but the fact that he can’t reach him makes him really worried.  
He hop into his car, and heads toward Louis’ house.  


Zayn arrives after a bunch of reporters. He slams down the horn, urging the massive crowd to split a road for his car. Once the people are out of his sight, he hinds Louis’ car parking on the drive way. He jumps out of his car and hurries over just to Louis passes out in the driver’s seat. He ignores all the paps circling around him and slams his fists on the window, trying to wake him up.

When he fails for the fourth time, he decides to break into the car. He breaks the side window and uses his bloody hands to carry the unconscious Omega out. The paps are snapping photos, but he doesn’t give a fuck. Sue him for caring about his friend’s wellbeing.  


Styles’ Omega was saved by Zayn Malik – does he cheat on the most desired man to the famous model?  
–The Sun (attached with photos)


End file.
